Dreams
by Diesel Jeans
Summary: SASUSAKU//They were sitting under a tree. And Sasuke was telling Sakura about his dreams for the future. What is it, that's so special about his dreams, that could lead their friendship into something more? ONE-SHOT.


_Standard Disclaimer Applied..._

_And go easy on me...it's my first._

* * *

Everyday is the same. After training, they would come here. The same place, just sitting there and talking about life. Or sometimes just enjoy the silence...

...Like what they were doing today.

A peaceful day. Two ninjas were sitting cross legged on the grass, on their usual spot. Under the biggest cherry blossom tree known in Konoha. Well, its not actually that well known. People don't really come here. So the territory has be claimed. By the two young ninjas.

They were like brothers and sisters. At least that's what all the villagers said. They, themselves...are not really sure what kind of relationship they shared.

_

_

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was leaning against the tree, eyes closed. 'Is she sleeping?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke hates...no, just dislikes the way she...well, does everything. She seems so flawless that it tortures him to watch. And she always had it the easy way. In life, he means. It doesn't really seem fair.

He had been alone for so long. It hurts to see her return home, to be greeted by someone...someone who cares for her.

But still...

He was well aware that when they were young, she was always bullied by others because of her so-called-gigantic forehead. Honestly, it's not really that big. He always protected her from those bullies. That's how they became friends in the first place.

But now that she's strong enough to defend herself from getting hurt by highly skilled ninjas, he was sure that the bully thing was no longer a problem.

What bugs him though, is that he has always seen Sakura as a...sister. Maybe. At least, that was until now. Just looking at her like this...he felt something in him, his feelings for her...changing. Into something...

...unexpected.

But it doesn't matter, as long as the feelings he had was for her, and only her.

Because she was his Sakura. And he, perhaps, maybe... probably...even...uh...love her. Yeah, that's it, love.

_

_

Sakura opened her eyes. The first thing she sees is...'Who's that? Oh right.'...Sasuke.

Sasuke looks like he was deep in thought. Sakura doesn't want to disturb him...so she would just keep quiet. Like she always is. Around him, that is.

He was _that _kind of person. The one who doesn't really like company. But he never pushed her away. Not even once. And to her, that was very weird.

Her Sasuke-kun was very kind to her. Unlike he was to everyone else.

'Hn' was his favorite word. She was sure of it. Though, sometimes it can really be annoying, the way he replied to her questions..'Hn'. Her feelings for him was...uh. Well, he was special. And for that she doesn't mind.. him being that way. His arrogant ways.

After all, he has always had it the hard way. Life, she means. Sakura can't even imagine living alone, waking up in the morning to see nobody. To return home and be greeted by only silence.

It must be very hard for him.

...That's why she was always there for him. To support him whenever he need it.

Because he was her Sasuke-kun. And she, perhaps, maybe... probably...even...uh...love him. Yeah, that's it, love.

_

_

Sasuke was bored. There's nothing to do. Nothing at all. He glanced at Sakura. Hoping she won't catch him looking at her.

But sadly, his luck was upside down today. Bad luck. She noticed and turned her head to face him the same second he turned his head away from her.

Knowing what he was doing, she giggled.

He heard her giggle and turned his head to face her again.

He felt some heat crawl to his cheek. Oh great. Just great.

He was completely blushing.

And seeing this sight made Sakura's giggle turning into a very cute, though irritating laugh.

"You're..-haha- blush-ha-blushing! Sa-sasuke-kun!" she said between laughs.

"Shut the hell up, will you?." he said. His voice sounded colder than he meant it to be. And it made her quiet immediately.

Seeing her expression, he knows he sort of...ehem...hurt her feelings. This isn't good.

_

_

"Shut the hell up, will you?" Sasuke-kun said. His toned was really mean that Sakura stopped laughing that very second.

She stared at him.

Traitor tears were threatening to fall but she held them back. He couldn't see her like this. No.

She refuse for him to see her like this!

Sakura turned her head away sharply and tried to look at anything but his face.

She wasn't use to him being mad at her. Or yell, or even talk to her in this tone.

He had hurt her feeling a little bit but that's not why she was crying.

It's because she was...well, a bit shocked.

But she was not going to show her weakness in front of him. She wanted to be strong.

To show him.

To prove to him that she could take care of herself.

She felt ashamed, to cry for such small and unimportant things like this.

Besides, since when was she this emotional?

_

_

Sasuke was thinking whether or not he should apologize to her.

Ah shit, of course he should.

But what should he say?

"Ehem, uh...Sakura..." he started.

She wasn't even looking at him. He glared at the ground. Then looked up at her again.

She was still not looking at him.

"Sakura..."

He frowned.

Slowly, she turned her head to him.

"What-"

"I'm sorry."

She smiled, "S'okay Sasuke-kun." she sniffed.

Then she came closer to sit beside him.

Both leaning against the giant Sakura tree, very close.

So close that their shoulders are touching.

"You sure it's okay?" he asked. Eyeing her curiously.

She was weird. First she was laughing, then she was crying...and now she was...smiling?

What is it with girls and mood swings?

"Yeah.." she giggled again. And quieted down to a small sigh.

Sasuke felt Sakura rest her head on his shoulder. It felt nice.

It felt...right.

And for the second time, Sasuke blushed.

_

_

They stayed in that position for almost ten minutes.

Both occupied with their own thoughts.

Then Sakura started getting bored.

She was really not the person to stay quiet for long...she has to talk.

"So...Sasuke-kun...what cha' wanna do t'day?" She spoke quickly.

She was glad he caught up to her. Sasuke has a very good ear. Sometimes it makes her wonder if he could hear everything...

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Sakura thought of it for a minute. Then she comes out with something. She wasn't sure if he would like it, though... And it was not really a thing. It's more like a question.

But still now or never...

"Uh..can I ask you something, then?" She tried to ask the question in the sweetest tone she could manage.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

She took that as a yes and started. "What's your..dream, for the future Sasuke-kun? I mean, besides...avenging your clan..." She said slowly, unsure if she picked the right words.

Sasuke frowned. Uh-oh. Is that a good or a bad sign? She's not sure.

"Well, uh..."

"You don't have to answer if it's too personal, Sasuke-kun.." she smiled reassuringly. But inside, she really, really wants to know.

"It's okay. Just...I don't know how to say this but...uh.."

"It's alright, take your time..."

He looked at her and smiled. Well, a tiny one.

And she blushed. Which she always does. When around him.

_

_

Sakura asked him a simple question. 'What's your dream for the future, besides avenging your clan?'...And he can't answer it?

Maybe..it's because, his dreams...involved her. And..uh, how is he going to tell her this..Umm..

"My dreams...for the future. Sakura I..."

"You..what?" She asked softly. Her lips pursed. They look so soft...Hn. Sakura has always been soft. That was one thing he liked about her...out of many other...things.

"Sasuke-kun? What're you staring at?" she asked...sweetly. Her head cocked to the right. Hn. _Cute_..

"N-nothing." he blushed.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he narrowed his eyes.

She did the same. "Your dreams for the future...you still wanna answer that?"

"Do you still wanna know?" He smirked when he saw her blush.

"Well..yeah..of course." she nodded.

He sighed. It's now or never.

He grabbed her left hand. His action made her gasp.

He fought back a smirk...and a blush. Seeming that he was touching her.

Looking deeply into her emerald eyes, the ones he told himself a thousand times, is beautiful. "My dreams for the future...Well, I want to...uh...ahem. I want to make you my wife. Haruno Sakura, my dreams for the future is...to marry you." He confessed.

Her mouth fell open. Her face as red as an apple.

His throat felt dry. And he blushed for the...he lost count of the numbers...today.

"A-are y-you serious?" she asked. Tears of joy building up in her eyes.

He blushed a deeper shade of red. If that's even possible. "Y-yeah."

Then, to his surprise, she smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face snuggled in the crook of his neck.

His heart was beating fast. He hesitantly returned her gesture. He smiled as he inhaled her scent.

He would never...ever regret this moment.

He was sure of it.

_

_

Sakura was hugging him. She always dreamed and fantasized to hug him. She always thought about how it would feel. How her heartbeat would try to jump of of her chest. She always imagined it. And now...

...she was actually doing it for real.

She didn't planned it to happen. It was like her body took control on it's own without her mind's permission. She didn't even know what's going on until she realized she was in his arms. She was too surprised from his little 'love' confession.

She can't believe he said his dreams were to marry her one day.

It's too unbelievable.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered.

They pulled away. But their hands still intertwined.

"Sakura...I...I love you."

She gasp again.

"But for now, can we just be...friends? I mean..well...Itachi..and.." He struggled to find the right words.

She laughed at his troubled expression. Though..his eyes soft.

"Of course." She smiled. "And I love you too."

Sasuke's eyes lightened up. "Sakura, I..."

"Oh just shut up.." And she kissed him.

Making him freeze.

It was her first kiss.

And she would rather not share it with anyone than her own best friend...her Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura?" He whispered in her ear when they pulled away.

"Hm?"

"You're annoying. But I love you..."

She laughed. He smiled at her.

_

_

And they shared another sweet kiss.

That is...until Kakashi popped out from a bush...claimed he was lost in the path of life....And that he accidentally-on-purpose saw them kissing.

Good ol' Kakashi. NOT.

* * *

_So what do you think? Should I make a Sequel? Or not? I have a few ideas already. But you can still suggest some ideas for the sequel...if you want._

_And..more than 15 reviews for me to make a sequel...please.  
_

_-Diesel Jeans  
_


End file.
